Mind Reader
by seddiefan2009
Summary: Sam and Freddie see each other for the first time in a year and make up for time spent apart. Smut.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The music pulsated through the house, vibrating the floors and causing the wall hangings to shake slightly. It was loud enough to be heard in all corners of the Shay apartment, and overpowered any conversation that wanted to take place.

The couch had been pushed against the wall along with the coffee table which had been piled up with pillows to create extra seating. The middle of the large room served as the dance floor, and was occupied by what could possibly be hundreds of sweating half sober college freshmen. The kitchen counter was lined with what finger food Carly had been able to keep Sam from eating earlier in the day.

Freddie sat on the couch watching as his former high school classmates reacquainted themselves as best they could with the loud music.

He picked up his drink and took a gulp of his punch. It had quite obviously been spiked, with what he wasn't sure. There was a table full of bottles of alcohol and it could have been any one of them. He felt the alcohol warm his blood and his throat as he brought the cup back to his lips.

He stared out into the crowd and watched as his two best friends danced wildly with one another and smiled at the effect the strobe lights had. Carly and Sam both made eye contact with him and Carly raised her hand and waved him over. He shook his head no, he wasn't drunk enough to dance yet; but Carly never took no for an answer and soon enough they had walked over, and Sam ripped his drink out of his hand gulped it down and helped Carly pull him up and onto the dance floor.

He let what alcohol was in his system work its magic and danced wildly with them. Once the song ended he looked around to see a shirtless Gibby running around in circles and screaming at the top of his lungs. He just shook his head and made his way over to the alcohol table to take a shot.

He jumped as he felt someone lean against his back and was soon face to face with Sam as she poured herself a shot and then poured another and handed it to him, holding it up to take it simultaneously. He nodded to her as he drank. She smiled and picked up the bottle of tequila and grabbed his wrist to pull him upstairs.

Once they were away from the speakers they could both hear themselves think, but still remained silent as they made their way to the old iCarly studio.

Freddie could feel the last two shots hitting him, but knew he wasn't drunk yet as he could still walk in a straight line.

Neither spoke as he walked into the studio for the first time in the year since he had gone to college. Instead he just looked around and remembered old times.

"So how ya been Benson?" Sam asked finally, breaking the silence as she threw herself in a bean bag and took a swig of the tequila.

Freddie followed in suit, taking the bottle from her as she held it up to him. He shrugged before saying, "Good I guess. You?"

She returned the shrug, "The same."

They sat for a few more moments, taking a few more shots before the elevator door opened and Carly came in, in the process of making out. She was being pushed backwards by her partner as they fumbled across the floor before they fell, with Carly on top. Neither Sam nor Freddie could tell who was she making out with until she pulled back and moaned, "Oh Gibby."

Sam's eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she turned away. Freddie's face held a similar expression as they both got up and grabbed their bottle, quickly retreating from the room, but not before hearing Carly moan, "You've gotten better at this."

They looked at each other, cringed and then made their way downstairs. Sam stopped at the table and grabbed another half full bottle of tequila before pulling Freddie outside the apartment and down the hall to the fire escape.

Sam made a gagging noise as she handed him one of the bottles and said, "I don't think either of us are drunk enough to deal with what we just saw."

Freddie nodded, "Me either. How long do you think…" He let the question hang.

Sam eyebrows furrowed together and the left side of her upper lip curled upwards in a look of disgust, "Don't know, you don't think he's what she was doing when she had all those 'student counsel meetings' senior year do ya?"

"I don't know. She didn't put student counsel on her college applications." Freddie threw out.

Sam cringed again just thinking about it. They sat for another minute, each taking a swig of tequila in the mean time.

Freddie stared out into the empty air as he said, "I'm still there."

Sam sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder, "Me too." She wrapped her arms around his and played with the end of his sleeve. "But I still don't know."

Freddie, filled with alcohol induced confidence turned to her and said, "How could you not know? Sam when I left for school you said that if when I came back we still wanted each other we could be together again."

Sam sighed and leaned her head further into him. "Did you try?" She asked softly.

He sucked in a breath, "Yeah I did. I tried to date two girls they both ended miserably. I barely made it through the first date. The second one was better, I kissed her, but I almost vomited afterwards. The whole time all I could think about was you."

Sam reached up and pinched him on the neck, "You're such a nub."

Freddie laughed lightly, "Maybe so. What about you?"

Sam chewed on her lower lip, "I tried too, I dated a handful of guys. Carls kept makin' fun of me for datin' nerds."

Freddie raised an eyebrow, "Nerds?"

Sam pulled away and gave him the look as she reached down and picked up her bottle and took another drink. She quickly returned her head to Freddie's shoulder and sighed as he put an arm around her. "Yup nerds. Guess I couldn't get over you either."

They sat quietly for a moment until Freddie couldn't take it anymore and asked, "Why then?"

"Because you're still gonna be 3000 miles away next year and who knows if you'll come back after that." She spoke with a rare vulnerability in her voice.

"Come with me."

"What?" Sam asked loudly.

"Carly got me your community college transcript you did better than you let on. I sent in an application to Boston University and you got a scholarship. If you want it you could go to Boston with me and go to school full time."

"You applied to college for me?" Sam asked angrily.

"Yup and you can beat me all you want the offer's still on the table."

Sam snorted and glared at him, "How do I know?"

Freddie shook his head, which was growing more and more fuzzy as the alcohol took a tighter hold. "What?"

"How do I know we'll be okay? That we can make it through this?"

Freddie pulled away from her and stared into her eyes as he yelled, "We made it through the past year didn't we? We weren't even together and we still made it. How the hell are you still doubting us? Huh? Explain it to me please." He threw his arms up in the air to gesture he was finished.

Sam stared back into his eyes and drew her mouth into a fine line. She stared him down before calmly saying, "Because you still don't know a thing about me. We dated for a fucking year, as long as we've been apart, and you still don't know one fucking thing about me. If you did you'd know exactly what was wrong."

Freddie leaned in and screamed, "Then for once in this fucked up thing we call a relationship will you tell me what you're thinking?"

She sucked in a deep breath and yelled back, "Why should I? You should already know!"

"I'm not a damn mind reader Sam. "

She snorted and moved closer to him, pressing her chest to his and yelling, "I'm not asking you to be! I'm asking you to know who I am, to give a shit about me and what I want. If you knew me at all you'd know that I don't want to go to back to college next year."

Freddie was slightly taken back but recovered quickly and pressed back into her, "How the hell would I know that huh? You never talk to me."

Sam opened her mouth slightly to respond but found herself pressed against the cold brick of the building. Freddie pushed her hard against the building, his lips meeting hers angrily and violently, their teeth making noises as they scraped against one another, their tongues nearly drawing blood as they crashed into each other. Sam was sure her mouth was going to be bruised when this was said and done, but didn't move to pull away; instant opting to press her body to his, allowing her hips to grind roughly into his and her breasts to smash into his chest so hard it was painful.

She roughly moved her hands up and down his sides, eventually bringing one to rest on the back of his neck, placing pinches here and there. Freddie's hands moved up and down her sides roughly, landing square on her butt and squeezing hard.

She gasped and moaned into his mouth before angrily pushing him away. "What the hell Benson?"

Freddie leaned back into her his forehead against hers, "I think you know damn well what I'm thinking Puckett."

Her eyes narrowed at him, "Oh yeah I know, I can feel it. But what makes you think I wanna do something with you?"

He smirked at her, "Cause I can feel it too."

She roughly pushed him backwards, turning and pressing him into the same place she'd once been, "Can you now?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh yeah."

She smirked at him and brought a knee up to kick him, causing him to flinch, but stopped short. "Then what are ya waitin' for Benson?"

He smirked at her and leaned back in to kiss her. He stopped short and said, "Come to Boston with me. Please. You don't have to go to school. Just please come."

With that he leaned in the rest of the way and kissed down her neck, placing wet sloppy nips and bites along her neck. She nearly fell into him as she gasped, "We'll see, but if you stop that I really will knee you."

Freddie smirked into her shoulder, but kept going. He roughly spun them around and pressed her into the wall, putting his hand on her thigh and lifting it. She took the hint and wrapped it more firmly around his hip. He ground into her as kissed down her chest and reached for her shirt.

Once she was free of her shirt Freddie went straight for the bra. He couldn't get it unhooked in their current position so he pulled back from the wall.

She took the opportunity to put her leg down and turn them. She pressed him against the wall, pulling his shirt over his head. He was still fumbling with her bra as she pulled away and said, "Either you get it open or you get nothing."

He smirked at her as he reached around and unhooked it in one swift motion. She smirked at him, "Not bad Benson."

He didn't have a chance to respond before her mouth crushed back into his. She kissed down his chest, licking the outline of his happy trail and then reached for his belt, unbuckling it quickly and then going for the button on his pants. She wasted no time in pulling them down, pushing his boxers down with them.

As he sprang free of the cottony confines he pushed her away, turning them around yet again and reaching for the button of her jeans. He licked her neck as he pushed her pants down and put his foot on the crotch to make it easier for her to step out of them.

He let his hands roam over her body before sliding them to the backs of her thighs and pulling them up. She quickly wrapped them around his hips. He groaned as he reached down to position himself and then pressed roughly into her.

Her hot warmth overwhelmed him as he built up a rhythm, and within a few moments was pounding into her harder than he ever had. She met him tit for tat at first until finally giving up and enjoying the feeling of being slammed into the cold brick.

"Oh," She moaned out, unable to say anything else. He moaned something similar as he reached down and rubbed her clit, causing her to jolt against him. He kept rubbing, enjoying the feeling of her jolting against him until she moaned and cried out, her pussy creating a wonderful friction.

It wasn't much longer until he grunted and thrust into her, emptying himself. He stayed inside her and laid his forehead against hers as he caught his breath.

Sam took a minute to catch her breath and then ground out, "Ok I'll go to Boston."

Freddie just laughed and placed a small kiss on her mouth before pulling out. He turned and picked up their clothes, throwing hers to her as he dressed.

Once they were dressed he turned to her and said, "If you come will tell me what's going on in your head or do I have to guess?"

Sam just smirked at him and then leaned in and kissed him, sucking his tongue into her mouth and then biting it. When she pulled away she smirked and asked, "What do you think?"

At Freddie's groan she leaned against him, slipping a hand down his back into his pants and boxers and pinching his butt. "Now come on, the tequila's wearing off and I need another drink."

A:N/ No idea where the heck this came from….

Anyways this feels really OOC for me, both Freddie and Sam but I'm choosing to blame that on the tequila, as should you. LOL. J/K. Anyways, let me know what you think, I'm still feeling a little weird about having written something like this. But as I'm sure you all know muses are tricky and evil little things, who hit unexpectedly.


End file.
